


Royal Servant

by PersianGayVodka



Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [8]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Bottom Harry, Human Harry, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Smut, Top Louis Tomlinson, Vampire Bites, Vampire Louis, Vampires, farsi, royal servant
Language: فارسی
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:22:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25260811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersianGayVodka/pseuds/PersianGayVodka
Summary: نویسنده: رادویناالهام گرفته شده از وبتون royal servant.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson
Series: Erection Syndrome [LARRY SMUT] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1830064
Kudos: 5





	Royal Servant

**Author's Note:**

> نویسنده: رادوینا  
> الهام گرفته شده از وبتون royal servant.

> **-Louis top**

\- عمارت تاملینسون -

* * *

جنازه‌ی پسر بچه‌ی یازده ساله رو به گوشه‌ای پرت کرد و شستش رو گوشه‌ی لبش کشید.

"چه ورود با شکوهی!"

با شنیدن صدای خواهرش از چند قدمی، نیشخندش پررنگ تر شد و از بالای شونه‌ش به چهره‌ی خونسرد و بی‌تفاوتش نگاه کرد.

"میبینم که هنوزم داری نفس میکشی، لیا."

با تمسخر جمله‌ش رو کامل کرد و کامل سمت اون زن برگشت. لیا به آرومی خندید و به برادرش نزدیک شد.

"اگر من اینجا نبودم، معلوم نبود چند قرن دیگه توی اون تابوت لعنتی میموندی. به نفعته همین اول کاری روحیه‌ی خون‌ خواریت رو کنترل کنی عزیزم."

ضربه‌ی آرومی به شونه‌ی لویی زد و از کنارش رد شد. زنده کردن لویی بزرگ ترین اشتباه بود و لیا این رو میدونست؛ اما این هم میدونست که مشکلات برای اون مرد بیشتر از حد توانش بودن. اون فقط میخواست برادرش رو درک کنه...

\---

پسر جوان، همون طور که چمدونش رو با خودش میکشید، سرش رو بلند کرد و به عمارت تاملینسون نگاهی انداخت. جو سنگین و سرد حتی از نمای بیرونی اون هم کاملاً مشخص بود.

پیچک های خشک شده روی دیوار های ساختمان، رز های سیاهی که در باغچه ها کاشته شده بودن و آبنمایی که مجسه ی شاهین بالای اون قرار داشت.

هوا نیمه ابری بود و به احتمال زیاد قرار بود بارون بباره...هری قبل از این که دستش رو سمت کوبه‌ی فلزی در ببره، نفس عمیقی کشید و باهاش به در ضربه زد. فقط چند ثانیه طول کشید تا در باز بشه و بتونه قامت بلند خدمتکاری که کت و شلوار مشکی پوشیده و موهای لخت بلندش رو پشت سرش بسته بود، ببینه.

"آقای استایلز؟ لطفاً بفرمایید داخل."

با لحن مودبانه ای گفت و از جلوی در کنار رفت. هری لبخند محوی زد و سر تکون داد. وارد عمارت شد و پشت سر خدمتکاری که اون رو تا اتاقش راهنمایی میکرد، به راه افتاد.

نگاه کنجکاوش رو اطراف چرخوند. از وقتی پاش رو داخل گذاشته بود به جز نور ضعیفی که از دیوارکوب‌های زردرنگ فضای عمارت رو روشن کرده بود هیچ نور دیگه‌ای به چشم‌هاش نخورده بود.

همونطور که پشت سر خدمتکار میرفت رنگ‌های تیره اطرافش رو از نظر گذروند. دیوارها با کاغذدیواری‌هایی از رنگ‌های طلایی، سرخ و مشکی پوشیده شده بودن، تا جایی که هری تونست تو مسیرشون ببینه یک دست مبل مشکی رنگ با دسته‌های طلایی هم تو سالن نسبتا بزرگ اونجا خودنمایی میکرد، پنجره‌ها با پرده‌هایی که هری حدس میزد باید خیلی ضخیم باشن پوشیده شده بودن و نکته جالبی که وجود داشت رنگ سرخ تیره اون‌ها بود.

قبل از این که فرصت کنه به جای دیگه ای نگاه کنه، خدمتکار دری رو باز کرد و هری هم پشت سرش رفت. راه پله ای که به زیر زمین ختم میشد...ظاهراً اتاق خدمتکار ها اونجا بود.   
از پله ها پایین رفتن و وارد راهروی پهن و کم نوری شدن. خدمتکار جلوی در یکی از اتاق های آخر راهرو متوقف شد و سمت هری برگشت.

''اتاق شما اینجا ست. آدلر برای آشنایی با عمارت راهنمایی‌تون خواهد کرد."

بعد از مکث کوتاهی، با قدم های منظم از اونجا دور شد و هری رو تنها گذاشت.

هری وارد اتاقش شد و چمدونش رو نزدیک دیوار گذاشت. دکور اتاق کاملا ساده چیده شده بود. تخت تک نفره با ملافه‌ی سفید چسبیده به دیوار و پرده‌ی حریر سفید. همه چیز سفید بود و احتمالاً تنها اتاقی که رنگ های تیره داخلش وجود نداشت.

از این بابت نفس راحتی بیرون داد و لبه‌ی تخت نشست. انگشت های باریک و بلندش رو بین موهای کوتاهش برد و به کفش های تمیز و واکس خورده‌ش خیره موند.  
نیاز داشت ذهنش رو مرتب و یک بار دیگه نقشه رو مرور کنه. پس از گذشت چند دقیقه، بلند شد و چمدونش رو باز کرد. لباس هاش رو کاملا مرتب داخل کمد گذاشت و لباس های تنش رو با کت و شلوار سفید عوض کرد. دستکش های نخیش رو پوشید و جلوی آینه ایستاد تا از ظاهرش مطمئن بشه. دکمه های طلایی رنگ سر آستینش رو بست و یقه‌ش رو صاف کرد.

با تقه ای که به در خورد، رو برگردوند و در حالی که سعی میکرد اضطرابش رو مهار کنه، در رو باز کرد. مرد غریبه ای تقریبا هم قد خودش بود و موهای بلوند کوتاهی داشت، با چشم های قهوه ایش و لبخند گرمی، به هری نگاه کرد.

"به من گفته شده تازه کار هستی و باید وظایفت رو توضیح بدم. لطفاً با من راحت باش، اسمم آدلره."

بر خلاف پسر جوانی که هنگام ورودش ملاقات کرده بود، آدلر کاملاً گرم و صمیمی رفتار میکرد و باعث شد از استرس هری کم بشه. متقابلاً لبخند زد و سر تکون داد.

"منم هری ام."

با همون لبخند گفت و پشت سر آدلر قدم برداشت. آدلر شروع کرد به توضیح دادن و همزمان بخش های مختلف عمارت رو به هری معرفی میکرد.

"اولین چیزی که باید بهت بگم، اینه که سعی کن تا حد امکان جلوی چشم ارباب نباشی. اون خوشش نمیاد خدمتکاری رو نزدیک خودش ببینه؛ حتی سمت اتاقش هم نرو."

هری با کنجکاوی چشم‌هاش رو گرد کرد.

"چرا؟"

آدلر نفس عمیقی کشید و در جواب گفت:

"اون از خدمتکار ها خوشش نمیاد و از هر گونه تماس فیزیکی هم متنفره."

اخم کمرنگی بین ابرو های هری به وجود د اومد. با این حساب کارش خیلی سخت تر میشد. اون حتی هنوز لویی رو ندیده بود...

با دقت به باقی حرف های آدلر گوش سپرد تا وظایفش رو به بهترین شکل ممکن انجام بده. باید وقت بیشتری میخرید و درست کار کردن این امکان رو بهش میداد.

"میتونی کارت رو شروع کنی، هر سوالی داشتی ازم بپرس."

هری لبخند صمیمانه ای زد و با قدردانی به آدلر نگاه کرد. بعد از رفتن اون مرد، دستمالی برداشت و مشغول گردگیری کردن دکوری ها شد.  
\---

لویی پا روی پای دیگه‌ش انداخت و آرنجش رو به دسته‌ی مبل تکیه داد، انگشت سبابه‌ش رو به شقیقه‌ش چسبوند و بی حوصله به چهره‌ی سر خوش و خندون لیام چشم دوخت.

"خیلی خوشحالم که میبینمت لویی! دلم خیلی برات تنگ شده بود."

لیام هیچ تغییری نکرده بود. همون قدر خوش اخلاق و پر انرژی باقی مونده بود و این حوصله‌ی لویی رو سر میبرد.

"میدونم."

سرد و کوتاه جواب داد، ولی این باعث نشد لبخند لیام یک لحظه هم محو بشه. پس از سال ها زندگی با لویی، به خوبی با خلق و خوی اون مرد آشنایی داشت.

"خیلی خوبه که بعد از اون اتفاقات ناگوار حالتون خوبه..."

لیا در پاسخ به لیام سر تکون داد و لبخند غمگینی روی لب هاش نقش بست. زیر چشمی به دست مشت شده‌ی لویی کنار پاش نگاه کرد و برای دور کردن جو منفی ای که بینشون حاکم شده بود، به حرف اومد.

"چه خبر از تو و زین؟"

لیام شونه بالا انداخت و به زین که کنارش نشسته بود، نگاه کرد و آه کشید.

"درگیر کار هام. زیاد وقت خالی ندارم. البته زین هم کمکم میکنه."

بعد پسر مو مشکی رو توی آغوشش کشید و موهای نرمش رو بوسید. پسر کوچک تر رو توی بغلش نگه داشت و عاشق این بود که به راحتی بین بازوهاش جا میگیره. زین لبخند شیرینی زد و خودش رو به لیام نزدیک تر کرد‌. اون پسر نسبت به لیام خیلی کم حرف تر و البته منطقی تر بود. احتمالاً تنها کسی که صدای اون رو هر از گاهی میشنید، لیام بود.

لویی نفس عمیقی کشید و زیر نگاه سنگین لیا، روی مبل جا به جا شد.

"درمورد گیلبرت..."

حرفش رو ادامه نداد، ولی به زبون آوردن همین اسم باعث شد چهره‌ی لیام جدی بشه و اخمی بین ابرو هاش به وجود بیاد.

"فعلاً جای نگرانی نیست"

چند لحظه مکث کرد و ادامه داد:

"ولی اون میدونه تو برگشتی لویی. این بار ساکت نمیشینه..."

نگرانی نامحسوسی توی لحن لیام مشخص بود و فقط در حد هشدار نگهش داشت. همه‌ی اون ها میدونستن بعد از اتفاقات پیش اومده، گیلبرت قرار نیست به راحتی رهاشون کنه...

هری با وسواس خاصی، قسمتی رو که به عهده گرفته بود، نگاه کرد و وقتی از تمیزی لوازم و کف زمین مطمئن شد، نفس راحتی بیرون داد و دستش رو روی پیشونیش گذاشت. نیاز به استراحت داشت...

"بالآخره تموم شد..."

زمزمه وار گفت و خودش رو بابت برق انداختن زمین و دکوری ها تحسین کرد. سمت راه پله قدم برداشت و زمانی که پاش رو روی اولین پله گذاشت، صدای یکی از خدمتکار ها متوقفش کرد. سمت صدا برگشت و نگاه سوالیش رو به دختری که از صبح چندین بار دیده بودش، دوخت.

"میشه لطفاً این نامه رو بذاری توی اتاق ارباب؟"

اضطراب توی صدای دختر آشکار بود. معلوم نبود چه بلایی سرش اومده که برای رفتن به اتاق اون مرد انقدر ترسیده به نظر میرسید...

به ناچار قبول کرد و پاکت نامه رو گرفت. شنیده بود لویی هنوز برنگشته، پس فرصت داشت کارش رو انجام بده و سریع داخل اتاقش برگرده.

با هر قدمی که برمیداشت، به در اتاق ها دقت میکرد تا به یاد بیاره آدلر گفته بود نزدیک کدوم اتاق نره...پنجمین اتاق از سمت چپ.  
با خودش تکرار کرد و نگاهی به اطرافش انداخت، وقتی کسی رو ندید، با احتیاط دستگیره رو پایین کشید و وارد اتاق شد.

در رو پشت سرش بست و نگاه کنجکاوش رو اطراف اتاق چرخوند. اون اتاق نیمه تاریک، ساده و منظم بود.

به پاکت توی دستش نگاه کرد و نزدیک صورتش برد تا بتونه ببینه از طرف چه کسیه. وقتی نتونست بخوندش، ناامیدانه پاکت رو پایین برد و لبش رو از داخل گاز گرفت.

"توی اتاق من چیکار میکنی؟..."

با شنیدن صدای نسبتاً آروم ولی محکم و جدی مرد از پشت سرش، مو به تنش سیخ شد و پاکت نامه از دستش افتاد. با دستپاچگی خم شد تا برش داره ولی با کشیده شدن یقه‌ش احساس کرد خون توی رگ هاش منجمد شده. قبل از این که بتونه واکنشی نشون بده، با قدم های نامنظم به عقب رفت و با شدت به دیوار پشت سرش کوبیده شد.

با بالا آوردن سرش، نگاهش به چشم های سرد مرد قفل شد و نفس حبس شده‌ش رو به سختی رها کرد‌. سنگینی هوا بیشتر شده بود و هری احساس خفگی بهش دست داده بود.

"من—"

صداش توی گلوش خفه شد زمانی که لویی با صدای بلندی بهش نهیب زد.

"از جلوی چشمام گمشو!!"

سرش رو پایین انداخت و دست‌هاش رو روی سینه‌ش، جایی که تپش نامنظم قلبش به وضوح حس میشد، مشت کرد و با قدم های بلند از اونجا دور شد. نتونست بغضش رو کنترل کنه و نرسیده به اتاقش، دستش رو محکم روی دهنش گذاشت و به اشک هاش اجازه ی باریدن داد.

به در بسته‌ی اتاقش تکیه داد و دست های سردش رو پایین آورد. اون مرد از نزدیک خیلی ترسناک تر به نظر میرسید. هری سرش رو به طرفین تکون داد و سعی کرد بهش فکر نکنه. نباید مسئولیت نامه رو به عهده میگرفت. این بدترین اشتباه عمرش بود...

لویی با کلافگی دستی به موهاش کشید و چشمش به نامه افتاد؛ پاکت رو برداشت و روی میز کارش پرت کرد. کت بلندش رو در آورد و از جا لباسی گوشه‌ی اتاق آویزونش کرد.

روی صندلیش نشست و خواست پاکت رو برداره که یهو تصویر چهره‌ی ترسیده‌ی پسر توی ذهنش نقش بست. چشم‌های سبز پسر چیز های خوبی رو به لویی یاد آوری نمیکردن...  
چند دقیقه با اخم غلیظی به نقطه‌ی نامعلومی خیره موند. امیدوار بود از توهماتش باشه، دلش میخواست فکر کنه هیچ شباهتی وجود نداره؛ ولی بخشی از ذهنش هنوز هم در حال مقایسه کردن اون پسر بود...  
دندون هاش رو به هم فشرد و مشتش رو به میز کوبید.

هری این بار با ترس و لرز از اتاقش خارج شد و وقتی مطمئن شد اثری از اون مرد نیست، از پله ها پایین رفت.   
شب گذشته به اندازه ی کافی مورد تحقیر قرار گرفته بود، دیگه تحمل این چیزا رو نداشت.   
ساکت تر از هر وقت دیگه ای، به کار های باقی مونده‌ش رسید و یک دقیقه هم استراحت نکرد.

در آخر بعد از به اتمام رسیدن وظایفش، تصمیم گرفت به باغ پشتی عمارت بره؛ همیشه برای دیدن گل و گیاهان ذوق خاصی به خرج میداد.

بر خلاف جاهای دیگه ی عمارت که جو سرد و تاریکی داشتن، گل های کاشته شده داخل باغچه ها و گلخونه‌ی شیشه ای که قسمتی از باغ رو اشغال کرده بود، هیچ حس بدی رو به هری القا نمیکردن.

لبخندی زد و جلوتر رفت. به رز های سفید و آبی نگاه کرد و گلبرگ یکی از اون ها رو نوازش کرد. رنگ آبی اون رز یاد آور چشم‌های لویی بودن...چند لحظه لبخند روی لبش خشک شد و دستش رو عقب کشید. به خودش قول داده بود فقط روی نقشه‌ش تمرکز کنه و جدا از اون، فقط یک بار هم دیگه رو ملاقات کرده ان و خوب پیش نرفته...

سنگینی نگاه خیره ای باعث شد سرش رو بالا بگیره و با دیدن لویی که از روی بالکن اتاقش بهش چشم دوخته بود، چشم‌هاش گرد شدن. به سرعت رو برگردوند و گونه هاش رنگ گرفتن. هنوز هم نگاهش رو روی خودش حس میکرد ولی جرات دوباره دیدنش رو نداشت...

از گل ها فاصله گرفت و وقت نکرد به گلخونه سر بزنه، با قدم های سریع به داخل عمارت برگشت تا لویی فکر نکنه هری از روی بیکاری رفته به باغ.

"اوه هری...دنبالت میگشتم! لطفاً همراهم بیا، به کمکت نیاز دارم."

آدلر بود که با لبخند گرم همیشگیش هری رو مخاطب قرار داد و بعد بهش اشاره کرد همراهش به کتابخونه‌ی بزرگی که طبقه‌ی بالا قرار داشت بره و اونجا رو تمیز کنه.

"فقط لطفاً کتاب ها رو سر جاشون بذاری و به چیز دیگه ای هم دست نزن."

آدلر در رو باز کرد و دستمال رو به هری داد و قبل از این که به هری فرصت سوال پرسیدن بده با عجله از اون پسر دور شد.

هری آهی کشید و داخل کتابخونه رفت؛ با وارد شدن به اون اتاق بزرگ حقیقتاً از شدت شوک و هیجان خشکش زد. حیرت زده به طبقاتی که تا سقف میرسیدن نگاه کرد. دو طرف اون اتاق پر بود از کتاب های مختلف و میز چوبی قهوه ای رنگی با صندلی وسط اتاق قرار داشت.

قدم های آرومش رو به سمت چپ اتاق سوق داد و سر انگشت هاش رو روی یکی از کتاب های پر قطر قدیمی کشید. لب پایینش رو به دندون گرفت تا لبخند ذوق زده‌ش رو پنهان کنه و کتاب رو برداشت؛ اون رو روی میز گذاشت. دستمال روی جلد خاک گرفته‌ش کشید و بازش کرد. با دقت کتاب رو ورق زد و شانسی روی یکی از صفحه ها متوقف شد.

دلش برای لمس کردن و بوی کاغذ های قدیمی تنگ شده بود...به نظر میرسید اون کتاب درمورد خون آشام ها کامل و جامع توضیح داده.   
انقدر محو کتاب شده بود که زمان از دستش در رفته و فراموش کرده بود وظیفه‌ش چیه.

لویی پس از مرتب کردن یقه‌ی کتش و بالا دادن موهاش، آخرین نگاهش رو به آینه انداخت و از اتاقش خارج شد. مثل همیشه قاطع و محکم قدم برمیداشت و نگاهش به مقابلش بود. ناگهان با شنیدن صدایی از کتابخونه متوقف شد و سرش رو سمت در نیمه باز اتاق برگردوند.

چند لحظه مکث کرد و در رو کامل باز کرد. همون طور که حدس زده بود، پسری که چشم های سبز و گیرایی داشت، پشت به در ایستاده و انگار زیادی از اطرافش بی خبر بود.

ابرویی بالا انداخت و در حالی که دست هاش رو پشتش به هم قفل کرده بود، جلو رفت. بعد از روزی که برای اولین بار متوجه حضور اون پسر شد، هر روز و هر لحظه اون رو میدید. نمیدونست این طبیعیه یا نه...

هنوز چشم‌های اشکی اون پسر رو به یاد می‌آورد. چیزی در مورد اون با بقیه‌ی آدم ها متفاوت بود...لویی دوست نداشت اون رو بترسونه و در عین حال نمیتونست خودش رو کنترل کنه.

هری با حس سنگینی هوا، سرش رو از روی کتاب بلتد کرد و به محض این که برگشت و با چهره‌ی جدی لویی درست چند قدمیش رو به رو شد، هین کشید و پشتش رو به میز چسبوند. سریع سرش رو پایین انداخت و حس کرد هوا یهو گرم شده...حتی نمیدونست چرا گونه هاش گر گرفتن.

خواست رد بشه و بره ولی با نزدیک تر اومدن لویی به لبه ی میز چنگ زد و تا حد امکان خودش رو عقب کشید.

"کی بهت اجازه داده کتاب برداری؟..."

هری میدونست که امکان داره دوباره مورد تحقیر اون مرد قرار بگیره و به خودش لعنت فرستاد. قدرت تکلمش رو از دست داده بود، نمیدونست چه جوابی باید به لحن سرد اون بده.

لویی دستش رو کنار دست هری گذاشت و صورتش رو به صورت پسر نزدیک کرد، به طوری که نفس های گرمش به پوست هری میخورد.

"جواب سوالم رو ندادی."

هری آب دهنش رو به سختی قورت داد و لبش رو محکم گاز گرفت. کمرش به خاطر فشار به لبه‌ی میز درد گرفته بود و وضعیت افتضاحی داشت.

"متاسفم..."

فقط تونست همین رو با صدای آرومی به زبون بیاره ولی این جواب لویی نبود. اخم کرد و با گذاشتن انگشت هاش زیر چونه‌ی هری، وادارش کرد سرش رو بالا بگیره و نگاهش کنه؛ و لویی تازه متوجه زیبایی بی اندازه‌ی پسر مقابلش شد.

هری گیج و سردرگم به چهره‌ی لویی که حالا نرم شده بود نگاه کرد و هیچ ایده ای نداشت چه اتفاقی درحال رخ دادنه.

"الیزا..."

زمزمه ی آرومی که از لب های لویی بیرون اومد، باعث شد حواس هری کاملاً جمع بشه و به خودش بیاد. الیزا؟...

قبل از این که فرصت تحلیلش رو داشته باشه‌، لویی چونه‌ش رو رها کرد و ازش فاصله گرفت.

"دفعه بعدی اینجا نبینمت."

بدون این که نگاه دیگه ای به هری بندازه، از اونجا بیرون رفت و هری رو با دنیایی از سوالات مختلف تنها گذاشت.

این بار هم ضربان قلبش بالا رفته بود ولی مطمئن نبود از ترس این طوری شده...اون نزدیکی بهش حس عجیبی منتقل کرده بود.   
——

چند هفته ای از حضورش توی عمارت به عنوان خدمتکار میگذشت و هری تمام سعیش رو میکرد که سر راه لویی قرار نگیره و البته تا حدودی موفق شده بود.

لبه ی تختش نشسته بود و به خنجر نقره ای رنگ توی دستش نگاه میکرد. روز اول کاملاً مطمئن بود میتونه انجامش بده و حالا...  
نمیدونست چه چیزی مانع حس تنفرش نسبت به خون آشام ها، مخصوصاً لویی میشه.

'فقط این خنجر میتونه یک خون آشام رو به طور کامل بکشه. درست ازش استفاده کن هری.'

اون مرد این طوری به هری گفته بود ولی هری واقعاً این کار رو انجام میداد؟...  
با شنیدن صدای آدامز، یکی از خدمتکار ها که پشت در اتاقش ایستاده بود و اسمش رو صدا میزد، سریع بلند شد و خنجر رو زیر تشکش پنهان کرد.

گلوش رو صاف کرد و گفت:

"الآن میام!"

در اتاقش رو باز کرد و بیرون اومد.

"باید یکی از اتاق ها رو تمیز کنیم. بیا کمکم کن."

هری سر تکون داد و پشت سر آدامز به راه افتاد. قبل از این که از پله ها بالا بره، چشمش به زنی افتاد که موهای فندوقی رنگش رو بالای سرش جمع کرده بود و چشم هاش به اندازه ی چشم های لویی آبی بود...

تفاوتی که با اون مرد داشت توی نگاهش دیده میشد. بر خلاف لویی، نگاه اون زن حس بدی بهش نمیداد. چند قدم دور تر از اون ها، مشغول صحبت با یکی از خدمتکار ها بود. با کوبیده شدن آرنج آدامز به پهلوش، به خودش اومد و نگاهش رو از لیا گرفت.

اتاق خاک گرفته و نامرتب بود و به نظر میرسید خیلی وقته کسی داخلش نرفته. جعبه هایی گوشه‌ی اتاق روی هم چیده شده بودن.

"تمام این ها باید جمع بشه. ارباب گفتن بهشون نیازی ندارن."

قاب عکس روی میز توجه هری رو جلب کرد؛ اون رو برداشت و با دقت نگاهش کرد. دو پسر بچه کنار هم ایستاده بودن و یکی از اون ها لویی و پسر دیگه که موهای فرفری و چشم های قهوه ای داشت و با لبخند دستش رو دور گردن لویی انداخته بود.  
هری ناخودآگاه لبخند زد و به پشت قاب عکس نگاه کرد.

"لویی و لیام..."

حدس زد لیام برادرش باشه ولی چرا هیچ نشونه ای از اون مرد نبود؟

"اوه اون عکس! لیام اسم برادر ناتنی اربابه که الآن جدا زندگی میکنه."

آدامز با دیدن قاب عکس توی دست های هری، گفت و هری ابرو هاش رو بالا انداخت. پس حدسش درست دراومد.

راز های زیادی درمورد خانواده‌ی تاملینسون وجود داشت...شاید آدامز کسی بود که هری میتونست ازش توضیح بخواد.

"چه بلایی سر این خانواده اومده؟..."

حالا هری قاب عکس دیگه ای رو در دست داشت. اون ها گرم و صمیمی به نظر میرسیدن، لویی توی عکس لبخند میزد و دستش رو دور کمر دختر زیبایی حلقه کرده بود.   
بقیه‌ی اعضای خانواده هم خوشحال به نظر میرسیدن و دور میز بزرگی نشسته بودن.

"راستش، اون ها خیلی خانواده ی خوبی بودن. همیشه هوای هم دیگه رو داشتن و زندگیشون بی دردسر و آروم بود؛ تا این که یکی از خدمتکار های مورد اعتمادشون توی غذای همه‌ی اعضا سم ریخت و با خنجر نقره ای اون ها رو کشت. فقط ارباب و برادرش تونستن جون سالم به در ببرن چون از غذا نخورده بودن...بیچاره ها، خیلی سختی کشیدن..."

آدامز با لحن غمگینی توضیح داد و هری با هر جمله احساس خفگی بیشتری بهش دست میداد. خنجر نقره ای؟...همون‌ خنجری که به هری داده شده بود؟...

دستش سمت گلوش رفت و یقه‌ی لباسش رو از گردنش فاصله داد. این قطعاً یه کابوسه...

——

باید چیکار میکرد؟ فرار کردن اصلاً گزینه ی خوبی نبود؛ و اگر لویی متوجه میشد زنده‌ش نمیذاشت. شاید گفتنش میتونست راه بهتری باشه...  
از کی انقدر اهمیت میداد؟ چرا الآن توی راهرو، نزدیک اتاق لویی ایستاده بود و میخواست باهاش صحبت کنه؟...

توی تاریکی راهرو به سمت اتاقش قدم برداشت و مقابل در متوقف شد. دستش رو بالا آورد و چند بار آهسته به در کوبید. وقتی صدایی نشنید لب گزید و با تردید در رو باز کرد. اصلاً احساس خوبی نداشت...

"ارباب؟..."

تونست توی نور کمی از شمع‌ها که فضای اتاق رو روشن کرده بودن، لویی رو ببینه که سرش رو روی میز گذاشته و انگاری بی حال بود.

به سختی نگرانی ای که در لحظه توی قلبش پیچید رو کنترل کرد و جلوتر رفت.

"میتونم باهاتون صحبت کنم؟..."

لویی سرش رو بلند کرد و با اخم و سردرگمی نگاهش رو به هری دوخت.

"اینجا چیکار میکنی؟..."

هری از این گیج بودنش و شیشه‌ی الکل و لیوانی که کنارش بود، حدس زد لویی مسته...  
در رو پشت سرش بست و با شهامت بیشتری جلو رفت. لویی برای خلاص شدن از سردرد شدیدش شقیقه هاش رو ماساژ داد و از روی صندلیش بلند شد.

حفظ تعادل براش سخت بود، به همین دلیل دستش رو روی میز نگه داشت تا از افتادن احتمالیش جلوگیری کنه.   
الآن فرصت خوبی برای ملاقات با اون پسر نبود ولی بهش نگفت بیرون بره.  
نگاه لویی روی لب‌های نرم و بوسیدنی پسر کوچک تر قفل شد و تلاشی برای راندن افکارش نکرد...  
چه چیزی درمورد اون وجود داشت؟ چشم‌های سبزش، لب های خوش فرمش، پوست سفیدش؟...  
یا شاید هم هیچ کدوم، این الیزا بود که همیشه ذهن لویی رو درگیر خودش میکرد و هری بی شباهت به زنی که لویی هنوز هم عاشقشه، نبود.

از احساساتش سر در نمی‌آورد. نمیتونست از هری چشم برداره و همه‌ش به خودش تلقین میکرد که فقط به دلیل شباهت جزئیش با الیزا ست؛ ولی لویی توان دروغ گفتن به خودش رو داشت؟

الکل توی خونش اجازه ی درست فکر کردن بهش نمیداد و هر لحظه کلافه تر میشد. هری دهنش رو باز کرد تا حرف بزنه ولی با برخورد به در، صداش درنیومده خفه شد و بهت زده به چهره‌ی عصبانی لویی نگاه کرد.

"چرا نمیذاری آرامش داشته باشم؟!"

لویی فریاد زد و مشتش رو کنار سر هری به در کوبید. هری از چشم‌های به خون افتاده‌ی مرد ترسید و به سختی نفس کشید. گفتن هر کلمه‌ای میتونست مثل بمب عمل کنه و لویی رو عصبانی تر.

لویی وقتی جوابی از جانب هری نشنید، شونه هاش رو گرفت و محکم‌ تکونش داد.

"حرف بزن لعنتی! چرا دقیقاً زمانی که میخواستم زندگی جدیدم رو شروع کنم سر و کله‌ت پیدا شد؟..."

رفته رفته صداش کم تر میشد و رو به تحلیل بود. انگاری توی اون لحظه با هری صحبت نمیکرد...هری رو نمیدید...فحشی زیر لب داد و شونه های هری رو رها کرد.

یهو به پهلو هاش چنگ زد و صورتش رو توی گردن هری برد، دهنش رو باز کرد تا دندون های نیشش رو توی پوست سفید پسر فرو ببره ولی وقتی متوجه لرزش آشکارای بدنش شد، اخمش از بین رفت و با ناباوری سرش رو عقب برد.

چه غلطی داشت میکرد؟ به صورت معصوم و چشم های اشکی هری نگاه کرد و احساس سستی بهش دست داد. دوباره ترسوندش...

لویی نفس لرزونش رو بیرون داد و فشار انگشت هاش روی پهلو های هری کمتر شد. پیشونیش رو به شونه‌ی هری چسبوند و بغضی که به سختی مهار کرده بود، بالآخره شکست.

هری بی اراده دست هاش رو دور بدن لویی حلقه کرد و با اضطراب لپش رو از داخل گاز گرفت. تا حالا انقدر اون مرد رو آسیب پذیر ندیده بود...

"ارباب؟..."

با لحن نگران و صدای آرومی گفت و دستش رو نوازش وارانه روی کتف لویی کشید.

لویی سرش رو بلند کرد و درحالی که دست هاش رو دور بدن ظریف هری میپیچید، لب هاش رو روی خط فکش کشید و اون نقطه رو خیس بوسید.

"ارباب شما مستید..."

لویی چند لحظه بی حرکت موند و بعد نفسش داغش رو روی قسمتی که بوسیده بود رها کرد.

"من میخوامت هری..."

هری با شنیدن اسمش از زبون اون مرد، نفسش رو بریده بریده بیرون داد و بی اراده سرش رو به سمت مخالف کج کرد تا فضای بیشتری بهش بده.

لویی پایین تر رفت و زبونش رو روی پوست گردن هری کشید و باعث لرزش خفیف بدن پسر شد. قسمتی از پوستش رو بین لب هاش گرفت و مکید.   
هری به خوبی خیسی اشک های لویی رو روی پوستش حس میکرد و از این که کاری ازش برنمیومد قلبش فشرده میشد.   
هر دوی اون ها بین اقیانوسی از احساسات ضد و نقیض گیر افتاده بودن و هیچ راه نجاتی وجود نداشت.

پایین تنه هاشون به هم کشیده شد و ناله‌ی عمیق هری، غیر ارادی از لب هاش بیرون اومد‌. پشت دستش رو روی دهنش گذاشت و گونه هاش سرخ شدن.

لویی چند قدم عقب رفت و توی یه حرکت لباس هری رو توی تنش پاره کرد. بی توجه به نگاه متعجبش، دستش رو به آرومی روی بدن نرم و سفید هری حرکت داد و لب هاش رو با زبونش خیس کرد.   
اون پسر فوق العاده ست، لویی رو تا مرز جنون میبره و به راحتی میتونه دیوونه‌ش کنه.

"تو این رو میخوای..."

لحنش دستوری بود ولی هری هم میدونست که لویی نیاز به تاییدش داره، پس بدون تردید سرش رو تکون داد.

"میخوام ارباب..."

لویی نیشخندی زد و با گرفتن بازوی هری، سمت تخت کشوندش و اون رو روی تخت انداخت. لباس هاش رو کامل در آورد و قبل از این که روش خیمه بزنه، اثر هنری مقابلش رو تحسین کرد. و به جرات میتونست بگه اون پسر بی نهایت زیبا ست...

تاثیر الکل هنوز باقی بود و لویی نمیتونست بیشتر از این خودش رو در برابر بدن برهنه‌ی هری کنترل کنه. با خشونت به لب هاش هجوم برد و دست های هری رو بالای سرش نگه داشت و دست آزادش رو روی شکم پهلوی هری کشید

هری چشم هاش رو بست و لب هاش رو روی لب های باریک لویی حرکت داد و زیر لمس های سرد لویی پیچ و تاب خورد و کمرش رو از تخت فاصله داد.

وقتی نفس کم آوردن، لویی سرش رو عقب برد و به چشم های هری خیره شد. با آرامشی که در تضاد چند لحظه قبل بود، دستش رو روی گونه ی هری گذاشت و بعد نگاهش رو به سمت دیگه ای چرخوند. هری با غمگینی حالت لویی غریبه بود؛ ولی دلش میخواست باور کنه که این لحظه، درست ترین اشتباهشه.

جراتش رو جمع کرد و دست هاش رو از بین دست لویی بیرون کشید، دکمه های جلیقه ی مشکی رنگش رو باز کردن و بعد همراه پیرهن سفیدش، با کمک خود لویی از تنش بیرون آورد.

نگاهش رو به چشم های لویی داد و تلاش کرد لرزش صداش رو کنترل کنه.

"لطفاً بذارید انجامش بدم ارباب..."

وقتی مخالفتی از سوی لویی ندید، کمربندش رو باز کرد شلوارش رو پایین کشید. لویی از روی هری کنار رفت و بعد از این که شلوار و باکسرش رو کامل در آورد، به تاج تخت تکیه داد و به چهره ی خجالت زده ی هری نگاه کرد که از کارش مطمئن نبود.

"فقط انجامش بده."

هری پاهاش رو دو طرف بدن لویی گذاشت و سر انگشت هاش رو با ملایمت روی بدنش کشید...

"خودت رو آماده کن."

هری با شنیدن این حرف با چشم های گرد شده به لویی نگاه کرد. اصلاً بهش نمیخورد شوخی کرده باشه...لبش رو گاز گرفت و با قرار دادن یه دستش روی شونه‌ی لویی، باسنش رو بلند کرد و دو انگشتش رو سمت لب های خودش برد. همون طور که به لویی خیره شده بود، انگشت هاش رو داخل دهنش برد و خوب خیسشون کرد. لویی با دیدن صحنه ی مقابلش هر لحظه بیشتر سفت میشد و حتی نیازی نبود برای آماده شدن به خودش هندجاب بده.

هری سرش رو تکون داد تا موهاش رو از روی پیشونیش کنار بزنه و بعد انگشت های خیس شده با بزاقش رو پشتش برد، به کمرش قوس بیشتری داد و بند اول انگشتش رو وارد سوراخش کرد؛ چند لحظه مکث کرد و بعد آروم انگشت رو کامل داخل سوراخش برد و چشم‌هاش رو بست، سرش رو به عقب خم کرد و ناله ی آرومی از لب هاش بیرون اومد.

ناخواسته ناخن های کوتاهش رو توی پوست لویی فشار داد و انگشت دوم رو هم اضافه کرد. ناله هاش بلند تر شدن و نیاز داشت خودش رو لمس کنه.

"کافیه."

لحن تحکمی لویی باعث شد چشم‌های خمارش رو باز کنه و انگشت هاش رو بیرون بکشه. لویی با گرفتن کمر هری کمکش کرد روی زانوهاش بایسته و با دست دیگه‌ش دیک سفت شده‌ش رو روی سوراخ هری تنظیم کرد. هری دست هاش رو دور گردن لویی حلقه کرد و به آرومی روی دیکش نشست‌.

دندون هاش رو به هم فشرد و اشک هاش بی اختیار روی گونه هاش سر خوردن. وقتی کاملا دیک بزرگ مرد رو توی خودش جا داد، چند لحظه توی همون حالت موند و سعی کرد نفس هاش رو منظم کنه.

لویی اون لحظه رو توی ذهنش ثبت کرد. چهره‌ی هری قطعا بهترین چیزی بود که توی عمرش دیده بود.  
لب های صورتیش از هم فاصله گرفته و چند طره از فرهاش پیشونیش رو پوشونده بودن. لویی سرش رو جلو برد و رد اشک های خشک شده‌ش رو بوسید.

پهلو های هری رو گرفت و به اون پسر کمک کرد باسنش رو تکون بده. هری صودتش رو توی گودی گردن لویی برد و با رها کردن ناله هاش کنار گوش مرد، بیشتر از قبل تحریکش میکرد.

لویی دست هاش رو بالا تر برد و نیپل های هری رو بین انگشت هاش گرفت و فشرد. هری با دهنش نفس میکشید تا هوا رو با شدت بیشتری وارد ریه هاش کنه.

لویی سر شونه ی لخت هری رو بوسید و زمانی که پسر از تمام توانش برای سواری کردن روی دیکش استفاده میکرد، دستش رو سمت پایین تنه‌ی هری برد و دیکش رو توی دستش گرفت. انگشت هاش رو روی دیک هری حرکت داد و این بار خودش هم ناله کرد.

"ارباب، من—"

هری با ضعف گفت ولی نتونست جمله‌ش رو کامل کنه.

"حق نداری الآن بیای."

دندون های نیشش رو روی پوست شونه‌ی هری کشید ولی به خودش اجازه ی فرو بردن نیش های تیزش رو نداد. عطر تن هری همین الآنشم لویی رو تحت تاثیر قرار داده بود...

ناله ی بلند هری بهش فهموند به پروستاتش ضربه زده، ازش فاصله گرفت و هری با سرعت بیشتری ادامه داد.   
زمانی که کام داغ لویی رو داخل خودش حس کرد، نتونست جلوی خودش رو بگیره و روی شکم لویی به ارگاسم رسید.

با هق هق آرومی سرش رو عقب برد و دستش رو روی گونه ی داغ و سرخش کشید.

"متاسفم..."

با خجالت زمزمه کرد و لویی بدون این که حرفی بزنه، کمکش کرد بلند بشه و هری از یهویی   
خالی شدنش هیس کشید و یکم از کام لویی از سوراخش بیرون ریخت.

لویی لب هاش رو بوسید و موهای خیسش رو به عقب هدایت کرد. هری رو روی تخت خوابوند و خودش بلند شد. نیم نگاهی به بدن خیس و براق هری انداخت و رو برگردوند.

"قبل از این که برگردم برو بیرون."

با لحن سردی گفت و داخل حموم اتاقش رفت.

هری صورتش رو با دست هاش پوشوند و توی اون لحظه حس کرد احمق ترین آدم دنیا ست. لویی اون رو مثل یه هرزه از اتاقش بیرون انداخت و حتی درمورد هری چیزی نگفت. احتمالاً خیلی افتضاح بوده...

از روی تخت بلند شد و یهو یادش افتاد لویی لباس هاش رو پاره کرده...با بیچارگی به اطرافش نگاه کرد و بعد کت بلند لویی رو از روی دسته ی صندلی برداشت و پوشید. اون رو حتماً برمیگردوند. در اتاق رو باز کرد و بیرون رفت.

و لویی، دوباره با احساسات پیچیده و زجر آورش تنها شده بود...نگاهش رو به نقطه‌ی نامعلومی دوخته بود و اجازه میداد آب داغ بدنش رو بسوزونه تا شاید بتونه از احساساتش فرار کنه...

\----

چند روزی از اون شب عجیب گذشته بود و هری باز هم فرار میکرد. نسبت به قبل حواس پرت شده بود و نمیفهمید چیکار میکنه. از جنگ قلب و مغزش خسته شده بود، نیاز به یک استراحت طولانی داشت ولی ظاهرا قرار نبود نصیبش بشه...

هر بار که چشمش به لویی افتاد، فقط رد شد و بر خلاف میلش، دیگه جلو نرفت.

وقتی مشغول گردگیری کردن یکی از اتاق های خالی طبقه‌ی بالا بود، در باز شد و هری با کنجکاوی نگاهش رو سمت در چرخوند. با دیدن قامت لویی بین چارچوب در، صاف ایستاد و سرش رو پایین انداخت.  
لویی در رو پشت سرش بست و به هری نزدیک شد.

هری دست هاش رو جلوی بدنش به هم گره زد و لب‌هاش رو روی هم فشار داد. لویی با دلتنگی به چهره‌ی غمگین و معصوم پسر نگاه کرد و دستش رو زیر چونه‌ش گذاشت.

"بهم‌ نگاه کن..."

این بار لحنش نرم و آروم بود. هری نگاهش رو بالا آورد و چونه‌ش از بغض لرزید.

"باید یه چیزی بگم..."

ناگهانی گفت، نفس عمیقی کشید تا بغضش رو کنترل کنه و ادامه داد.

"من...به اینجا فرستاده شدم چون یه ماموریت داشتم...اونا ازم خواستن که...خواستن بکشمت..."

اخم غلیظی جایگزین نگاه سردرگم لویی شد و دستش رو پایین آورد. اشک های هری راهشون رو به گونه هاشون پیدا کردن و وقتی لویی برگشت تا بیرون بره، به آستینش چنگ زد.

"لویی!"

لویی ایستاد ولی سمت هری برنگشت. گذشته دوباره تکرار میشد و این بار به لویی ضربه ی عمیق تری خورده بود. هری روی زانو هاش فرود اومد و التماس کرد.

"من هیچ‌وقت نخواستم این کارو انجام بدم. ازت خواهش میکنم باورم کن!"

پیشونیش رو به دست لویی چسبوند و به سختی هق هق هاش رو خفه کرد. لویی دستش رو بیرون کشید و خشمگینانه سمت هری برگشت اما با شنیدن جمله‌ی بعدیش، خشکش زد.

"دوستت دارم."

هری با چشم های اشکی و قرمزش به لویی نگاه کرد و بعد صورتش رو با دست هاش پوشوند.

"دوستت دارم..."

این بار با صدای ضعیفی گفت.

هجوم یهویی احساسات قدرت فکر کردن رو از لویی گرفته بودن. خودش هم میدونست که تا به حال کسی این طوری روی لویی تاثیر نذاشته و حالا، جرات این رو داشت که به خودش اعتراف کنه هری رو دوست داره...

مقابل هری زانو زد و اون پسر رو توی آغوشش گرفت. موهای نرمش رو نوازش کرد و سر هری رو به سینه‌ش فشرد.

بوسه کوچیکی روی موهاش نشوند و بعد چشم‌هاش رو بست. هری روی کمی بین بازوهاش فشرد و بعد سعی کرد به آینده‌ای که حتی نمیدونه قراره چطور باشه، فکر نکنه.

آینده‌ای که نمیدونست قراره به تاریکی قلب کثیف خودش باشه یا به روشنایی قلب پاک هری.


End file.
